


Working on your car

by AvatarQuake



Series: Skoulsonfest [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 'Lola', 'Skye', 'late night chats', Day 4, F/M, I winged this story, Skoulson Romfest 2k16, prompts, well a little bit of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy catches Phil working on Lola. It becomes their thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working on your car

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the wing, actually. Just a few hours in between reading. Jesus, was that a wild ride.

“What are you doing?”

The question was asked stuck somewhere between amused and worried.

“Uh...” Phil Coulson slid out from beneath Lola, grease smearing his face. “Having a look?” he shrugged a little.

“It's midnight.” Daisy said.

“Why are you up, then?”

“Hungry. And...bathroom break.” she grinned. “How's she looking?” she nodded at the car.

“Mack did a good job, but nothing beats working on your own.” he said, going back under.

Daisy hummed and sat down beside him.

“I miss my van. Had to work on that one way too much. Miles used to say I should ditch it or sell for scrap metal.”

“Well, Miles, did not know how to appreciate the effort put on taking care of your car. I remember what he drove and can understand why he'd think that.” he said.

Daisy snorted.

“Maybe that should have clued me in. He must have been selling information for all the time I knew him to manage that.”

“Or maybe he had sold out something big before you two met and used it to impress you?”

“Nah. That's way too much thinking on his part.”

Phil chuckled.

“Possibly.” he said, amused. “I think I could have Billy look for your van, if you want.”

“Yeah?”

“I know where we stored it after you joined. It's possible they left it there.”

“Hey, thanks.”

“Don't mention it. I won't be the one running around the States.” he says, sliding out and smirking up at Daisy.

~~~~

The next night, Daisy goes straight to the garage.

“Back again, eh?” she asked softly.

“Yeah. I just...”

“It's ok. Do you mind the company?”

“Not at all.” he smiles up at her. “Come here. I'll show you around Lola.”

“I know my way around a car.” she said, as she went to his side.

“Your van isn't like Lola.” he smiled.

“True.” she conceides the point.

They end up working on the red corvette for most of the night.

~~~~

It goes on for a while, before there is a change in this routine.

Two weeks after that first night, Phil goes to find her, instead of waiting for her to come to the garage.

“Daisy?”

“Hey, Phil. What up?”

“Come with me. I want to show you something.” he smiles.

Daisy took his hand and let him lead her to the garage. Before entereing, though, he placed his hand over her eyes.

“You know that I feel the vibations of everything, right?”

“Yes.”

“Covering my eyes is a moot point when I can feel what's in a room.”

“ _Daisy_. Humor me, yeah?” he said, in a mock exasperated voice.

“Alright, alright, if it'll make you happy.” she grinned.

“Actually, it will.” he said with a smile.

He carefully guided her inside and brought her to a stop infront of a car – she tried to block out the vibrations as much as it was possible, but the basic stuff, she could still make out.

“Ok,” he said softly at her ear, “open your eyes.”

She did and came face to door with her old van.

“ _Phil_.” she breathed and turned around to hug him. “Oh, thank you, so much.”

Phil held her tightly.

“It's nothing.” he said. “Wanna take a look under the hood, make sure it still runs.”

“He.”

“He?”

“Yeah. Cloud. Depending on the light he looked purple or blue-ish white. And 'Cloud' is a cuddly name, seeing as I lived in him.” Daisy said with a grin.

“Skye's Cloud?” he smirked.

“Yeah, that was always a good pun to make.” she grinned. “Now, let's see if home on wheels is still working.” she turned to look at the van.

Phil followed after and gave her a hand through the initial check.

~~~~

The next night found them both working on their cars, exchanging tools, or helping each other as break from their cars.

“So.” Daisy started.

“So?” Phil looked over at her.

“I never got around to properly thank you about having Billy find Cloud.”

“You don't have to, Daisy.” he said.

Daisy walked towards him, and Phil met her half-way.

“I know. But, I want to thank you.” she said, softly.

He stood in front of her. Daisy stared for a second, before cupping his face in her palms. He raised his and rested over them, holding them in place.

Daisy smiled and drew him in for a kiss.

“Thank you.” he whispered.

“What for?” she asked.

“Making the first move. This, I did not want it to be just in my head.” he opened his eyes.

“Why would you think it was just in your head?”

“You are you. You're brilliant and amazing and beautiful.” he breathed out.

“You're pretty great yourself, Phil.” she smiled.

“Not as much as you.” he said.

“Shut up and kiss me.” she said drewing him in again.

He smiled into the kiss, leaning back against Lola.

“Okay?” he asked.

“I kissed you first, didn't I?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Humor me.” he smiled.

She kissed him again.

 


End file.
